


ni soku hou kou

by midoteto



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Good ending?, I need help, M/M, OMORI Spoilers, Sunflower (OMORI), i am actuallyso sorry, regrets: this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoteto/pseuds/midoteto
Summary: the front foot i’d half-put out to come over and embrace you has somehow started to hurt youthe words i just learned become a knife that pierces through you, tearing your life to pieces
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	ni soku hou kou

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys

_“ this is page one of the process of my evolution ”_

_because i want to hold you, i walk with my two legs_

_because it’s lonely on my own, i breathe with you_

he steadies his breathing, before letting his tears flood the room.

he doesn't know why this is happen. why isn't he leaving? he wish he understood sunny.

his best friend, his partner in crime, the love of his life.

he doesn't know how many times he's fallen in love with sunny, it just happens over and over again.

sunny is holding him close, as if dark were embracing the light.

at least, that's what basil liked to think of it as.

he's in love, it feels wrong. he shouldn't feel this way, everything was his fault after all, right?

...or was it something, the manifestation of that guilt and trauma that haunted him and sunny for years.

at the very least, they're in this together.

_huh? that’s weird…_

_the front foot i'd half-put out to come over and embrace you_

_has somehow started to hurt you_

sunny feels the same, but he too is scared to admit it.

they were criminals, correct? to fake a murder as a suicide together, being haunted by that guilt together for years.

they were best friends... what if it ruined their friendship?

he didn't want to keep thinking about it.

_the words i just learned become a knife that pierces through you_

_tearing your life to pieces_

rule number one, never let children near sharp objects ever.

or well, they weren't children per se, but 16 year olds are still young and dumb.

sunny watches as this something of guilt, teeth and eyes, embraces his friend.

it hurts, he can't breathe. basil is begging him to not leave, he obliges out of fear.

_“then, before the knife is released, i'll seal off your mouth_

_with my mouth”_

they fight, they don't want to, but it happens anyways.

he wants to protect sunny, to keep him safe, he wants him to be okay.

they both struggle to breathe, things are getting tough.

but it's okay, everything is going to be okay.

_hey, suck in my breath again now_

_i try to say “i love you,” but_

_instead i’m living my whole life as a sort of oxygen tank_

something is gone, that guilt is gone, everyone knows.

the two boys are injured, in the hospital, but alive nonetheless. everyone is relieved and happy, everything is better now.

once everyone leaves, sunny and basil are all alone again.

for once, sunny opens his mouth, letting out the words-

"i love you."

_suck in the words i've spit out and breathe no more_

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT....? i havent written a fic in so long, but i wanted to do something for sunflower ;;__;; i hope u guys enjoy expect more from me
> 
> EDIT: I DREW ART FOR THIS FIC.. https://twitter.com/Iovepact/status/1363361025492283396?s=20


End file.
